Memories : Izuna's Valentine Birthday
by MichiyoYuki
Summary: The snow melts and Spring is nearing, it could only mean one thing - Valentine's Day! But the guys aren't safe from the fangirls, or are they? Pre-Konoha, slight IzunaXOC And a happy birthday to Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama!


**A/N: So sorry for the late update But as promised, here's Memories: Izuna's Valentine Birthday! And happy birthday Izuna (Though it was few weeks late ) and Tobirama too! The February babies! There will be slight IzunaXOC in here :3 Btw, _ is for OC's name but if I show it now, it'll be a spoiler in Memories :D **

'123' - Dialogue

_123 _- Thoughts

**Disclaimer : *Sobz* I only own my one and only OC, let's celebrate valentines together...**

* * *

><p>"Today is Valentine's Day - or as men like to call it, Extortion Day!"<p>

- Jay Leno

* * *

><p>Leftover snow on the roofs, trees and ground could be seen everywhere but not more than 15cm thick, unlike the last month. It was mostly peaceful for the start of the year, but near the mid of January, young girls within the age range of 14 to 18, from both of the most powerful clans, were preparing for the next biggest event besides a victory after war.<p>

The day was the coincidental week that both 2nd-in-command and leader of the both clans hated the most. Even the Elders of both clans came up with the rule of : No Killing, on that accursed day itself. What the girls were preparing were non-other than chocolates, be it homemade or bought from the most delicious chocolatier. All because of their crazy fangirls chasing them, from bedrooms to training grounds, meeting halls to shrines and forests to the blood-stained battleground, their only chance of being safe was - her room.

* * *

><p>She had just returned from negotiating a deal with Lord Kiyo of the Kouen Palace, whom specialized in dealing and providing weapons for clans. Basically, Lord Kiyo was one who earned his position by doing the same for a Daimyo who now resides in the Kirin Palace. Her clan trusted her with the important mission, expecting no failure from her like all her other missions. After all, her clan was in need of weapons for the upcoming war in April and had to stock up resources, <em>fast<em>.

Though adopted at the age of 8, she showed promising talents like the two young siblings of both the Senjus and Uchihas. The Senju Elders were forced to accept the truth of her being a prodigy, on the same ranks of Senju Tobirama and Senju Hashirama, not forgetting the Uchiha geniuses, Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Madara. However the Uchiha, having to protect their pride would of course recognize the Senju siblings to be prodigies but not an adopted child. Not to mention a female at that fact. But none of that stopped her from reaching her high-ranked position in the Senju army, Chief Medic and an elite of elite assassins. She didn't greed for her position. Neither did she lust for it. But her most prized achievement would be a tittle that people have been calling her since her age of 14, _Haguromo-Gitsune_.

Her tittle being named after a _yokai_ that was strong and yet fragile, graceful, cunning, intelligent and held promises. The child the yokai bore was said to have gained half of his mother's powers despite being a human, like wise to her future child - probably another genius with powerful chakra, since a mother with a high level chakra and a father of the same, would result in having one.

Though the Senju Council decided that they didn't want to interfere with who she was to be engaged with, they already had a suitable candidate in mind but with all other suitors from across the Shinobi nations, she doubt they'll have a chance to tell her who he was.

From the moment she entered the Senju compound, children were playing around, married women were either looking after their children, buying groceries or gossiping. Elderlies were sitting down on the porch of a temple, engrossed in playing shoji. The men were either on patrolling duty, indoors doing research or planing new strategies for the upcoming war. All that was missing from the peaceful scene was her two brothers. As she walked past the Senju compound entrance, a guard on duty brisk walked over and bowed his head slightly in respect for the young teenager.

He was dressed in common shinobi attire - a brown/black loose long-sleeved turtleneck top, a pair of dull black shinobi pants with a white sash tied around their waist that held their shurikens, kunais etc and a pair of dark blue/black shinobi sandals. A heavy armor that is either red or grey were sometimes worn or a katana would be carried around them.

After he greeted her and she gave him a curt nod, signalling his presence, he addressed, "The Council have been waiting for you. In the meeting room."

"Hn." She gave him her usual grunt.

She was quite easy to spot - wearing a long-sleeved five-layered short kimono that reached slightly past her knees, the inner layer of the kimono was white, followed by another white layer, a red layer next, a white one and finally a red kimono for the outer. But she wore a sleeveless fishnet top beneath all those stuffy and tight clothing. Her obi was plain white with a smaller piece of plain black obi tied around her waist to hold it there, a small thin purple waist rope held both obis and kimonos there. The waist rope was tied into a small ribbon, perfecting the image of her being feminine. Under her kimono was a pair of slightly-higher-than mid thigh, black shorts with two white stripes circling the end of the shorts. The shorts covered no more and no less than few inches down her butt with a thin sash to hold it in place. She had also worn dull black stockings that reached from her mid thigh to her ankles, held in place by few wraps of bandages at the top. She had also wore shinobi shoes but it was black, the heel was slightly raised, due to a dear request of Uzumaki Mito and Senju Toka of asking her to dress more femininely even if she doesn't act that way. She had worn black fingerless gloves that reached her wrists and on her neck was a dull red loose scarf that was circled around her neck few times, which made the ends of the scarf meet her back. The ends of he scarf had marks of being scorched and tore which completed her look of being a skilled Kunoichi. In her left hand was a long katana with a jet black sheath and handle that had the Senju crest carved on both sides of her katana's sheath.

She had a slender body and ivory skin that was paler than Tobirama's and not that pale as Toka's. Her dull copper colored hair reached slightly above her waist line, with some locks falling to the side of her bangs. Her bangs reached a little past her eyebrows, with some strands framing her face. Ah, those thick eyelashes and violet-red eyes that sparkled against the Sun's reflection, what a darling. A nicely shaped nose and baby pink colored lips to go with. She was indeed a true beauty to behold. But even after hearing all sorts of compliments, she was still impassive. There was always that calm and bored look plastered on her face. She had complete control over her emotions, a true shinobi indeed.

The guard immediately teleported off as she did the same thing, but her destination was rather different - a daycare center.

* * *

><p>Little children wearing the many layered kimonos of different colors and patterns were flying kites, playing in the snow or practising their shuriken skills. A little boy about the age of 9 was the first to spot- No, sense her. "Okarī Nee-sama!" He bowed, along with he other child who caught sight of her when he greeted her.<p>

"No need for such formalities," She adjusted her scarf but raised an invisible eyebrow,"Who taught you to sense people's presence?" She predicted it might be him or even _him_ but humans err don't they?

"Tobirama-sama taught me that!" The little ninja in training exclaimed proudly, glad that he found a new skill to boast about.

The look on her face softened slightly, letting her guard down for a moment. And the children took advantage of it - one jumped onto her back, two on both arms tugging her sleeves, one hanging on her neck refusing to lose to gravity and another wrapped its' arms round her waist with his feet barely touching the ground.

At once, they shouted,"Please accept our chocolates, Nee-sama!"

She sighed, so this was what they were up to this year...

She couldn't visit last year due to a blizzard brewing in the north when she was paying a visit to a village there to get her sword repaired. Just like her, the sword was famed and made from the purest metal.

She had no choice hadn't she? "Just this once and no more next year.." She couldn't bare herself to remember those chocolate tastes from the previous years.

Earning a loud whine from the group and a "EHHHHH!", she was about to say something when a calm and soothing but resounding bell ranged throughout the stronghold, signaling it was noon. "Children! Lunch is ready!" a voiced called from inside the daycare.

"Hai!" They replied, letting go of their grip on her and rushing towards the smell of food.

A little girl with light brown hair tied into a bun slowed down after rushing forwards few steps,"Umm Nee-sama, Hashira-" She turned back to find no one insight, pouting slightly at her failure of forgetting to deliver the message, she strolled back.

* * *

><p>In a candle-lit room, 5 figures could be seen sitting crossed-legged or in a knees-together position. All seemed to be waiting for someone's arrival. They were sitting on green squared cushions placed on the tatami mats near both walls in the room. At one end was a painting of cranes and a green cushion in front for the current leader. The other end was a shoji door with candles on metal stands lined in a straight line with 5 on each side. The shoji door slide open to reveal a servant with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a light pink kimono with a green obi. As she stood outside, in her hand was a letter with a red seal.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt the Councils' meeting but the letter has arrived." The servant spook bowing her head.

"I suppose _she_ sent it over?" A middle aged man with his short black hair tied into a short ponytail asked.

"And _it's_ a success?" An elderly man added.

"Hai, " She answered both questions and with another lower bow, she handed the letter to a middle aged lady with light auburn hair,"I shall take my leave."

Closing the door, the same middle aged man stated,"She sure does know how to negotiate.."

"She is after all, _my_ student, Akita." The middle aged lady skimmed through the letter. "800 weapons and 670 pieces of armor to be expected by the end of February."

"We won't have to worry about our resources for the next few months then," An old lady spoke,"Right, Furiota?"

There was silence.

.

.

.

There was a slight snore.

Silence resumed.

.

.

.

"FURIOTA!" The old lady screamed at the top of her lungs. Akita, the middle aged lady and the old man cringed at her volume.

"You don't have to shout," A man in his 50s said in a dull voice but earned a glare from the old woman and flinched,"I'm out of here.." He stood up and exited the room,"There's no need to be so harsh on him," the old man sighed at his wife's antics.

"He's fallen asleep so many times during Council meetings!" She took a deep breathe and muttered,"That fool..."

"Err... I guess I'll go see my pupils," the middle aged lady stood up but Akita frowned,"They're _my_ pupils too, Murasaki."

"Says the man that goes off womanising around when asked to train _his_ students." Murasaki retorted and quickly left the room with Akita trailing behind her, arguing.

"Young people these days.." The old man sighed once more before asking,"How about we get some tea, Osaki?"

"And dangos too, Hotaro."

"That too..."

* * *

><p>Her hair swayed behind her as she walked past the kitchen and other rooms as the servants greeted her. She was looking for a servant. Not just any other ordinary servant, but the head of servants. She was sure that she was here. <em>Don't tell me she joined the mob too...<em>

Strolling on the sheltered porch, a servant came up to her,"Okarī _-sama, Mito-sama came early this morning and left this." In her hand was a blue furoshiki with a note on it.

She grabbed the carrier from the servant and passed her 3 storage scrolls and a small purple charm bag,"The red ones are for containing _their_ chocolates and go to the Uchiha compound and show the charm to a guard and pass them the green scroll, _they'll_ know what to do."

"Hai," The servant adjusted the items in her hand,"Ah, that's right, there was a weird noise of something dropping in your chambers, _-sama." The servant recalled.

_Something dropped...?_

"I see..."

"I shall take my leave,"

_I've got a bad feeling..._

* * *

><p>"How careless of <em>you<em> to drop that..."

"It was just a scroll and I've put it back to the original position..."

"Anyway, when do you think she'll be back...?"

"I just felt her presence... and it's gone now.."

"Let's just get prepared for the worst.." A sighed could be heard, followed by the sound of a tea cup being placed on a wooden table.

"Like a woman could do such a thing," Someone scoffed.

"She's the one who incinerated a total of three thousand men during her 'debut', Uchiha-san."

"And don't forget the fact that we're all equally matched, 'dara-kun." Someone different teased.

The so-called 'dara-kun hissed.

Before they could continue with their chatter, the shoji door opened and the four males stiffened slightly.

* * *

><p>After I left the servant, I continued on my walk back to my chambers but I clothed my chakra, <em>whoever entered my chamber sure has a lot of guts to do so.. <em>My chamber consisted of 5 rooms - the main room that consists of a dining table that leads to 2 furnished guest rooms with bathrooms on the left, my bedroom on the right. My study was to the left of my bedroom and a porch to the right, facing a zen garden where I usually meditate.

A mass of dark brown caught my eye. Its broad wings flapped twice as it soar majestically around, its keen eye caught sight of me as its yellow beak let out another screech, greeting me. The dark brown Golden Eagle lowered, flapping it's wings few times before I raised my right hand to chest-level and it rested on my arm. The sharp claws gripped onto me, if not for my thick kimono, it would have made quite a deep scar in my arm. It tilt it's head to the left, I did the same, curious as to why he would go near the Senju compound. I did not fail to recognize the next mass of light brown feathers. This one was slightly different, it stood on top of an oak tree branch and stared intently at us, just like how a hunter of the night would stalk its prey. It's wings folded and kept close to its body as its large and round yellow eyes observed.

The eagle on my right arm moved few steps to my upper arm, making space for the new arrival but he flapped it's wing, flew and landed on my left shoulder. The eagle was obviously angered, let out a ear-piercing screech and took off to hunt while the owl just snuggled closer to my head. I sighed,_ if the two birds are here then that means they're here too..._ I was right then... _They are in deep trouble... _Shifting the weight on my shoulder, I made my way to my chambers. With light and soundless footsteps, I slide opened the shoji door quite roughly to see four males, leisurely drinking tea, stiffen.

The main room is a washitsu (**A/N: Japanese-style room**) with shelves facing the entrance directly. The shelve was separated to two parts, the right was a low ground shelve with a porcelain pot, the left part of the shelve was separated to top and bottom. The bottom was a cabinet and the top was a rose scented incense that Mito gave me for ... a specific reason. To the left were the two doors with a painting of a crane separating the two shoji doors. To the right was my bedroom with a plant to the right of the door and another painting on the wall to the left of the door. The floor was a light beige tatami flooring with a kotatsu and four zabuton (**A/N: Japanese low chairs**) surrounding it. Currently, the four males occupied the four chairs, four plates of dango and a porcelain teapot was in the middle.

Still drinking their tea, they lowered their cups and placed them down with a light 'thud'.

"I have to take care of my bonsais..."

"I still have unread books..."

"The children need me for training..."

"I have to feed Ashura..."

"And I need an explanation..."

_What a way to avoid me..._

They stared at me.

I return their stare.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"An explanation it is," I firmly stated, my arms crossed with Mishura adjusting itself on my shoulder. They sat silently as I entered my chambers, leaving the entrance doors open for the brewing breeze. I glanced around the room from the corners of my eye for any changes.

"The scroll, it fell didn't it?"

"How would you know?"

"Though it can memorize position, it can't erase scent." The man frowned.

"Mishura," the male beside the frowning man called. Mishura perked its head and looked at its owner,"Come here," He gestured for the owl. Mishura flapped its wings but stayed on my shoulder, disobeying orders.

"You didn't bribe him did you?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"I wouldn't gain anything from that..."

I gazed back to Mishura, he caught my gaze. "Hoot.." the owl gave a cry, before giving another after landing on its owners' right shoulder.

"You really bribed didn't you?"

"Think whatever you like," I scoffed.

I placed my katana leaning against the wall as I sat beside the brown haired man,"Mito's.." I placed the carrier on the table and pushed it towards him. He looked at it and back to me,"A token of her appreciation for bringing her to the winter festival,"

"..."

"I promise it's not from a fangirl..." I sighed.

"Alright then.."

I poured myself a cup of tea before I questioned,"Explanation?"

"The same old thing.." Mishura's owner sighed, apparently it had occurred every year..

"Why my room?"

"The safest place to hide... supposedly," My younger brother answered.

"And how did you get past the seal?" I took another sip of my tea.

"When I'm good at seals?" Hashi asked with a smile, pointing to himself.

"That's only because you're Mito's fiancé," I retorted, I couldn't let them have their way to this, could I?

"Tobi's good at seals too.."

"That's not an excuse," I glanced at the long brown haired man.

"We had time..." The ebony haired man across me spoke leisurely, choosing his words carefully, trying to defend _his side_.

"And we wanted to visit you," his younger brother continued the sentence nervously, not sure if I would believe them but they were from my childhood weren't they?

"And here I thought we were in the same boat..." Hashi sighed dramatically.

"Since when do we Uchihas have any relationship with you Senjus?" 'dara-kun scowled, arms crossed.

She knew they were starting this whole thing again, and it would never end when both leaders were stubborn. She really didn't want to get in the crossfire again...

"It goes way back in the past though..."

"And it has nothing to do with the present," He glared at the Senju leader, eyes filled with hatred.

'dara-kun's glare literally sent sparks, but Hashirama's defence was a smile, a very ... well, 'polite' smiled that meant : "If you want, we can continue our rivalry outside."

"Fangirls," I spoke, with slight seriousness.

They turned their attention to me, quite surprised if I may add. After all it was their most obvious weakness, who wouldn't take advantage of that? "Your punishment should be arriving," I took another sip of tea, enjoying the tormented silence. The room was in silence, dead silence. They _knew_ the consequences for entering _my_ room when we were young but they chose to broke it. My room held secrets and information, one false move triggering the trap, you'll be dead in less than 5 seconds. I wasn't known as a _'living poison'_ for no reason.

_Speak of the devil.._

* * *

><p>Fast and hurried footsteps of a child, the pants and flustered breathing, a child from the daycare... "Onee-samaaaa!" A quite-happy voice called out, a high-pitched tone. The brown haired male seemed to know who it was, Mishura's owner was curious but didn't show it and the rest just didn't care. A girl about the age of 4 with light auburn hair tied into two buns who was wearing a light magenta kimono, appeared at her chamber's entrance, tackled her to a hug.<p>

She had foresaw this coming, it was somehow in the little girl's blood to hug someone when she saw them, someone she knew well. Her left hand was placed behind her to support the impact of the hug, sometimes she wondered if the girl wanted to be become a kunoichi because of her strength. Her little arms wrapped around her waist, few beads of perspiration rolled down her forehead. Her right hand was placed on the little girl's back, hopefully it prevented her from trying to move and getting hyper.

"Akemi, I've told you not to shout and run along the porch."

Akemi titled her head to the left, seeing a man with long brown hair and had quite a tan skin smiling at her, she recognize him as Hashirama, their zealous leader. He wore a simple black suit that had long sleeves which had dark red arm bracers on both arms and a long black pants that had bandages wrapped at the end. Akemi found Uncle Hashirama slightly different, was it because he was lacking the armour? She put it aside and smiled brightly at him, then spotted _him,_ the one who would always play with her, train with her and tell her bedtime stories - her uncle, Tobi! He was wearing similar clothes like Hashirama, except that he was missing the arm bracers.

Tobirama was grateful for _ to hold Akemi down when she wanted to hug him, if not, he would have stumbled and hurt his back again. The last time Akemi hugged the white haired Senju was few months ago and was apparently banned from doing so. She planned to do a surprise hug on Tobi and although she didn't know, just a hug from her could squeeze the air out of someone, even our dear _ thought that Akemi could use it to assassinate someone. During the process of surprising him, Tobirama was taken off guard and was rolled backwards, landing on his back, breaking a few backbones in the process, with Akemi squeezing the air out of him. Though she called it, _hugging_ him, it was literally - murder.

"This," Akemi took out the red and green scrolls,"Someone said to pass it to you."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're asking us to eat <em>this<em>_..._"

"It's your punishment, accept it." I placed a plate of chocolates on the table,"Besides, Akemi and the other children made them, you wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you?" I inwardly smirked, knowing that he couldn't refuse.

"But..." Tobirama gulped and picked one, inspecting it carefully.

The younger Uchiha stared at the chocolates while Mishura flew off, he reached his hand out and plopped one into his mouth, chewed it and waited,"A failed tiramisu.."

"At least you guys are much better over there.." A voice trailed from one of the guest rooms behind me.

"Paperwork's much easier than this..." Tobirama complained, despite knowing what paperwork can do. It was the worst-feared enemy even if you are the most powerful ninja in the world.

I decided to ignore the complains of chocolates and paperwork, and had the sudden urge to play something. I needed to move my fingers, _perhaps the winter's stifling my body.. _I left the room silently, making my way to the nearby forest.

* * *

><p>The bare trees stood still, the snow was soft and was melting under the gaze of the warm sun. Few pine trees with snow covered made the background, with a frozen lake in front. A small island pavilion (<strong>AN: It looks somewhat like a Chinese pavilion) **stood in the centre of the frozen waters, the roof was nothing but covered in snow, 5 dark brown pillars supported it. There were no bridges nor stones to reach the pavilion, which only meant that shinobis are able to, after all they travel on water. A soft tune could be heard, one that was peaceful but it was not a melody. More like someone adjusting the pitches.

A lone girl stood seated, in a somewhat kneeling position that her knees were together, her left hand placed on her lap, occasionally moving around. In front of her was a koto, the light brown wood was pale in comparison to the silk yellow strings on the koto with 2 scarlet red bricks (**A/N: Not the construction kind...**) as supporters. Supporting the strings were 13 ivory bridges, a perfect match for the musical instrument. Her right hand wore 3 picks - the thumb, index and middle koto picks and were held by a tape around her slender fingers. What she seemed to be doing was adjusting the pitches of the strings, playing them repeatedly while using her free hand to move the bridges. She had gotten used to adjusting the pitches by sound, after all she had trained herself not to rely on them. With caution, she moved the last bridge before playing through the 13 strings, from the highest note to the lowest and then play from the lowest to the highest. She repeated the same action few times before the pitches sounded gradual.

Placing both hands on her lap, she waited. His presence was something she did not expect, he always seemed to follow her wherever she went, like a lost child. A black blur figure shunshin (**A/N: Body Flicker ****Technique**) over to a pillar and leaned against it, observing her. But she didn't find him annoying, irritating or something that made her angry, he was just so... innocent. She was still, so was he. Not a single sound was heard from the scene. Pure silence. The movement of cloth, the slight howl of the wind. Without a word, he sat down on the chill ground with his head leaning backwards on her left shoulder.

This pattern of his had started again. Perhaps he didn't consider much about where their loyalty lies due to the fact that they grew up together. Anyone seeing this act of his would definitely start spreading rumours, they were from rival clans after all.

"Hn?" And her usual pattern came up.

"Hmm?" Now that wasn't an Uchiha grunt. "Oh, just... nothing much," He glanced at the koto,"Merry Christmas, Mr Lawrence.."

"Isn't it a little too late?" She gazed at the snow outside.

"Nothing's late if you're around.."

She took a simple glimpse of him then placed her right hand on the instrument. Izuna shifted himself into a more comfortable position, still leaning against her. She raised her left hand, using her middle finger which was 'glued' to her index, she played the first note. The Uchiha gentleman closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing and heavenly melody.

Ah, the first note. The second and the third, they fitted together like a puzzle, so calm and peaceful. She placed her left hand back onto her lap when she didn't need it to play. Her hands moved, every movement made sure to not wake Izuna up. His breathing was at a constant pace, his guard was totally down. _How vulnerable.._

Few pauses here and there but it was played smoothly. It was like what her koto sensei told her,"Link your soul and heart with the instrument, play it through emotions."

With the last note done, she unwrapped the picks and her violet-red eyes shifted to the sleeping figure. Gently, she placed his head on her lap, his tired eyes were resting with his thick eyelashes creating some sort of 'barrier' around them. His chest rises and falls, one of his arms across his stomach, so tranquil. A little smile, one that Izuna missed without realizing that her 'mask' slipped for that instant, the smile that brought memories back. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Tanjōbi omedetō, Izuna."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! Memories : Izuna's Valentine Birthday is done and was the one-shot too long? If you're wondering how does Merry Christmas Mr Lawrence sounds like on koto, here's the link : .com/watch?v=1OfMAfwUrTY&feature=related Review?**


End file.
